


WWL: DRAW BLOOD

by Crowbrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (starts chanting)WEREWOLF RIGHTS! WEREWOLF RIGHTS!, Families of Choice, Gen, Werewolves, focuses on the original character, not shippy at the moment, stupid writing bluh from a school freewrite jornal that im making into an actual fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowbrain/pseuds/Crowbrain
Summary: Based on the "Draco is a werewolf in book 6 and after" theory... Except that instead of being turned by Voldy for Lucius's failures, he is turned after 3rd year by the escaped Death Eaters, around the time they attack people at the Quidditch World Cup.Inspired by the song Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon.





	1. Chapter 1

A young werewolf in transit to the WWL Rally in heelys. A t shirt for last year's rally, necklaces, their pockets full of homebrew defensive charms. They weren't allowed to go to 'magic school' because they would have had to register, report at the full moon, spend the night in a cage, gnawing at metal bars, acquiring the same tearing-at-yourself scars that their uncle has. What they know about magic has been self taught with books, bought a few days before the back to school rush. Their wand is handmade, carved by one of their mother's from a pear tree in their family's yard. It doesn’t have the trace.

 

They want the cages gone some day. They pity the ones with no pack to run with, that hate their wolves and fear the moon, search desperately for a cure because they can’t find a job as a registered were.

 

They spend the full moon with their unregistered family, the ones that haven't been caught; siblings and cousins, aunts and uncles, mothers and fathers. Soft loam under so many paws, acres and acres of forest to their family’s name. They’ve gotten pretty good at wolfsbane, maybe a little better than the official recipe. The Hogwarts required books don’t have the recipe, but they have the technique, and other useful things- bruise paste, healing potions, ways to distract and defeat a pursuer. They can't quite get their mind wrapped around transfiguration though- most of it doesn’t seem so useful; why turn a perfectly good teapot into a tortoise? And maybe they’re a little sore that they can’t go to a normal school, that their siblings and cousins can’t.

So they go to the WereWolves of London rallies. Peaceful protest against the registry, against dim futures and lack of rights. 

  
Blue, black, and white bead bracelets, watchful eye for MOM:DOMC agents. Ready to run, shelter a cub’s eyes with a scarf from teargas or a smoke-bomb someone set off to conceal the mass gathered. One day, things will change. Lykoi hopes that happens soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A young werewolf on their way home late at night. There’s a full moon tomorrow, but they keep themself in control. They take a shortcut through an alley, get trapped in an alley- not intentionally. Crowd of wizards and witches jeering at a shuddering figure in the center of the mob’s circle. Younger werewolf, freshly bitten, freshly thrown out of the house, fresh bruises from a family fearful of the wolf; something a were is only 12 days (approximately) out of the year, something to be feared within reason, but not necessarily a bad thing. The younger werewolf is crying in the gross, unsettling way someone whose world has been yanked out from underneath them can. Lykoi almost growls, wants to howl, wants to bare teeth and tear them to shreds, blood boiling. These wizards are so confident in a group, but they know that once the crowd disperses, they’ll lock their doors with useless silver charms on the doorknob against the full moon. But Lykoi knows they can’t fight a group that big. The wolfsbane blooms tomorrow and to fight is to risk the pack.

They push through the crowd, head high, meet the gathered with sharp eyes and glare them into blinking first or looking away, to retrieve the new-made were. Ignore the threats from the mob. They aren’t worth Lykoi’s vitriol. They hold the pear wand out, as if dowsing for an opening- the mob parts, they don’t want to draw attention to themselves with a fight. 

Lykoi brings the new-made were home to their parents.

His name is Draco. He’s twitchy, expecting the worst- his parents hadn’t been too kind, even before he turned. Lykoi’s mothers and fathers and Lykoi do their best to smother out the fear with affection and good cooking. Draco falls asleep after dinner, belly full, wounds properly tended- his changebite hadn’t been cleaned after it was inflicted; it had festered. 

He mends.

The moon rises. He transforms messy, painful, panicked. They do their best to keep him from harming himself, guide him through the process.

Lykoi brings their new brother on hunts for deer and all the little scurrying chewing things that hide in the underbrush and burrows. They run that summer, around the countryside around their family’s farm and woods, the grass cool blue under their paws and the moon full and white like a cup of milk. The two tend garden, collect eggs, herd, and shear. Draco’s godfather had tutored him when he was little, the potions garden flourishes. He does better collecting the eggs than Lykoi does, they’re a bit of a softie and the chickens bully them for treats, and they aren't nearly as fearsome as the peacock's his father had owned. They heard handfuls of cousins that are so ecstatic to meet their new cousin Draco.

Summer passes, September comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mushed 2 segments into one, it felt like they should go together. I'm still working on the 3rd chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that grew out of a series of freewrites I did for literature class. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ITS THE FIRST FIC I'VE EVER PUT ON HERE.
> 
> I, like J.K.R named my werewolf wolf. I'm so proud of myself :')
> 
> I'm still getting used to using ao3, things may be a little wonky. :(


End file.
